


Honorary Grump Protocol

by sinnamonstache (cinnamon_grump)



Category: Game Grumps, Youtube RPF
Genre: I'll ad tags as I write stuff, Other, Polyamory, wtf how do u tag these things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_grump/pseuds/sinnamonstache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has always wanted to be an honorary Grump, but he never knew exactly what he'd have to do to earn that title... Now he knows, and he's determined to make it happen, no matter what he has to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Did WHAT???

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for this already, but I'm still going to write it. This first chapter is basically just an introduction. We'll start getting more into the gritty details later.

“I was hanging out with Arin yesterday and he wanted to get me on some more Grumpcade episodes.” Mark said, grinning happily. Jack smiled back and rolled his eyes.

“You’re an honorary Grump though, that’s not a surprise to anyone.”

“You could be, too.” Mark replies flippantly, as if it wouldn’t be Jack’s actual fucking dream come true. Jack scrambles up to sit on his heels, chair swiveling under him.

“What seriously? How??” Jack asks, bouncing a little in his seat. Mark laughs at him, tipping his head back. “Dude! I wanna’ know! What do I have to do?”

Mark continues laughing, then sighs as he finally calms himself. “Gosh, Jack. You need to calm down. It’s easy, ok…” His words dissolve into another fit of giggles. Jack waits impatiently, on the edge of his seat. He’s dreamed of being a part of the Grump family for so damn long, dealing with Mark’s shit is very nearly driving him up the wall. Finally Mark calms himself and he leans a little closer to his mic. “You gotta let them fuck you.”

Jack stills completely, staring at Mark’s flushed face on his screen. “Yer messin’ with me, right?”

Mark shakes his head, “I’m dead serious.”

“So what yer tellin’ me… is that you, captain hetero, let a guy fuck you?” Jack asks in utter disbelief. There’s no way someone who so vehemently denies being anything but straight would really do that. Mark has a tendency to make some pretty suggestive jokes, and Jack is certain this must be one of them.

“Uh. More than one…” Mark mutters, looking horribly embarrassed now. “I mean… All of the Grumps. Er.. most of them.”

“All of them?” Jack squawks, eyes widening. “Are ya fuckin’ serious right now?”

“I shouldn’t have told you.” Mark rubs at his face, which is more red than Jack has ever seen it in his life. And he’s seen Mark in the middle of a drunk giggling fit before. “I should’ve known-“

“N-no, Mark.. I’m not judgin’ you I swear on my life. I’m just surprised.” Jack says, picking at the seam on his jeans. There’s a long moment of silence before he speaks up again, in which neither of them look up at the screen. “I uh… So, if I wanted to do it… How do I go about askin’?”

“I can talk to Arin for you…” Mark says, glancing up into his webcam briefly. “But I should probably tell you the rules, so you know what you’re signing up for.”

“Alright, hit me.” Jack cringes at his own words, worrying that perhaps that sounded a bit too suggestive. On second thought, he was legitimately discussing what sounded to be some kind of orgy, what difference would one slightly suggestive statement make.

“First rule: you have to bottom.” Mark starts, licking his lips nervously. Jack felt his stomach twist up slightly, though it wasn’t an entirely unpleasant thought. “That includes Suzy…”

“Wait what?” Jack asks, eyes widening. 

Mark coughs and scratches at the back of his neck. “You gotta let her peg you. It’s not as weird as it sounds honestly…”

“Jaesus… Alright, what else do I need to know?”

“When I say all of the grumps, I mean, like… Including Brian.” Mark says, brows drawn together. “And there’s no set order to it. That depends on everyone’s schedule. Everything else from there is up to fate.”

“Is that all?” Jack asks, a little reluctant to know. Gosh, if it get’s any weirder than this he’s not sure he’ll be able to keep his head from imploding.

Mark hums and shrugs. He looks up directly into his web cam, lips twitching in a nervous smile. “Fucking honorary grumps is optional, but highly recommended.” he says with a wink. Jack rolls his eyes, though he wonders if Mark is being serious. Knowing what he does now, it isn’t completely out of the question. “Seriously though, take your time to think about this.. It’s uh… kind of a big decision to make. And you’ll have to make time to come down here, too.”

Jack scrunches up his nose at the thought of having to prepare all those videos beforehand. That’s always exhausting. “I’ll probably be thinking about it a lot.” Jack mutters.

Mark snorts quietly. “Well, sounds like you’re pretty into it.”

“Not like that, ya doof.” Jack rolls his eyes, though he realizes Mark is right.


	2. Don't Let Them Know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes to LA
> 
> This is honestly just to buy myself time and get back into writing. We're getting to the good stuff soon, I swear!

Jack rubs at his eyes, exhausted after finally getting done a week’s worth of extra recording and editing, with only hours to spare. It’s always a bittersweet feeling, finishing so much work all at once. He can finally relax, but damn is he tired. He leans back in his chair, sighing and looking up at the ceiling. He wonders what the fuck he’s doing. What would people think if they knew the truth behind him arranging a trip to LA?

He shakes the thought away and trudges off to bed, promising himself he’ll at least try to answer some asks on tumblr before he passes out for the night. The first thing he sees in his inbox is “I’ve been seeing tweets! Are you going to be filming stuff with the Game Grumps?!” Jack chews at the inside of his cheek, thinking for a moment.. He wasn’t sure yet if he would be doing any videos with them, but it certainly wasn’t out of the question considering how much time he would be spending around them.

He sighs and taps out a quick response. “maybe :P”

Jack scrolls through the mass of asks, picking out the ones that catch his eye. But in the back of his mind, all he can think about is what everyone must be thinking about his trip. Do they think he’s being selfish? Are they angry at him for leaving for a whole week? Maybe they know the truth..

“No..” Jack whispers to himself, pausing his answer spree. “They can’t possibly know. I didn’t say anythin’…”

As if to spite him, as he refreshes his inbox an ask comes in. “are you going to join the D club??? XD”

Jack sighs and decides maybe he should just go to sleep. After all, he has a flight to catch in the morning.

 

……………

 

Jack just finished settling in to the guest room at Mark’s house, where he had kindly offered to let Jack stay so he wouldn’t have to pay to stay at some overpriced hotel. He’d insisted that a full week was too much time to spend in some crappy little room somewhere when there was a perfectly good guest room for him here. Jack knows it’s also because Mark has been a little lonely since Matt and Ryan moved out. It was a big house to be living alone in all the time. Of course he has Chica, but it isn’t quite the same as having human company.

Jack scratches at the rough little hairs on his jawline, more nervous than he has been in quite a while. There’s a red spot on his chin, glaring evidence of his inner turmoil. Mark notices and gently swats his hand away.

“Stop that. You’re going to make yourself bleed…” Mark mutters, eyes narrowed. “If you’re so nervous you can always change your mind. You don’t have to do this.”

“No, I wanna do it.” Jack sighed and balled his hands into fists to keep from scratching at his skin anymore. “Just not sure how it’s gonna work. This is so weird.”

“I let you stay in the guest room for a reason,” Mark says, as if that’s not the most ridiculous thing to say in this situation. “It’s easier for everyone if they can come here when they have the time.”

“And that’s not weird to you? The fact that this will be happening only a couple doors down from where you record and sleep?”

“Nah, I can work around it. I wouldn’t have offered the room to you it if it was a problem.” Mark waves a hand in dismissal, smiling faintly. Jack can only blink at him, unsure how to feel about the situation. Everything about it feels surreal.

“I can’t believe we’re just discussing this like it’s not completely fuckin’ crazy.”

“Better get used to it,” Mark says with a soft chuckle. He pats Jack on the back and sighs. “You’ve got a crazy week ahead of you, but I’ll be here to walk you through it.”

“This is ridiculous..” Jack mutters, hiding his face in his hands.

“Yes, well… in the meantime, we should probably record something stupid so people won’t get suspicious.” Mark says, giggling to himself as he pulls out his phone. Jack sighs and straightens up, hoping his face won’t give him away.


	3. This Might be Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is introduced to some new components to this whole thing, one of which is a full-fledged schedule, courtesy of Brian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> Hey guys, sorry that this took me so long to get back to... I have a couple things to say before we dive back into this.
> 
> 1\. incase you weren't sure, this is going to be more than half smut. If you don't like smut, or if you are under age of consent, please turn back now.
> 
> 2\. I am a very slow writer, and for that I am sorry. However, it would be awesome if you could all be patient with me. I have no intention of abandoning this story, but it will take a lot of time. If you could refrain from commenting with nothing but demands to continue, I'd appreciate it <3
> 
> 3\. I am posting this at a terrible hour but only because I wanted to get it out before I panic and tear it all apart again. So here's a bit of blabber between now and when I am able to get the first big part finished to post. Hopefully it will be soon, but I can't promise much.
> 
> Anyway... please enjoy this mess of a chapter.

Jack wakes up on his first morning in LA to the suffocating weight of something warm and clearly living pouncing on him. He flails wildly, cursing Mark's name, only to roll over and see Chica crouched on the other side of the bed looking terrified. Mark's hearty laugh rings through the room suddenly, alerting Jack to his presence at the door.

"What's up with your dog, man?" Jack asks blearily, rubbing his eye with one hand and scratching behind Chica's ear with the other in an attempt to calm her.

"She's just a little dumb." Mark shrugs, leaning against the doorframe. "I did send her in here to wake you up though. She's obedient, gotta give her that."

"Fair enough.. But why?"

"Arin texted me, said I should get you over to the grump space before noon." Mark smiles, something sly hiding behind the expression. Jack raises a brow at him, waiting for further explanation. "It's already 10..."

"Seriously? What the hell... Damn jet lag." Jack sighs, letting his head fall back against the headboard of the bed. "What am I going to be doing there, exactly?"

Mark rolls his eyes, laughing softly. "Record stuff of course. You do want to, don't you?"

"Of course!" Jack says, voice raised in pitch slightly. Chica whines at him and he scrubs at her head lovingly. "I've wanted to for a long time. Plus... I'm going to need some kind of alibi."

"Exactly. So get dressed, ya lazy sack of potatoes." Mark says back, smirking to himself.

"Ha ha, so clever. Get your dog off me first, _please_."

...............

The moment Jack is inside the Grumps office he is bombarded by Arin and Ross, left swaying on his heels to try and keep his balance as they nearly run him down.

"Finally!" Arin says, cheery and sweet. He gives Jack an obnoxious kiss on the cheek and squeezes him tight. "You're even cuter in person, what the heck, man!"

Jack blushes, turning his face away. "Thanks.. Um..."

"Hey, don't be nervous," Arin says, sobering a little. "For now we're just playing games, alright?"

Jack nods, worrying his lip between his teeth. Before he can even think of anything to say in response, Brian has snuck up beside him with a crisp piece of paper and a hint of a smirk. "We went ahead and made a schedule for you."

"A schedule..?" Jack frowns, taking the offered paper. He scans it, surprised by how detailed it is. He'll have to actually read it all later. "I didn't expect that."

"Well, we're busy people." Brian shrugs. "It's easier for everyone if we have a plan to work around and for you to know exactly what you're getting into."

Ross gently nudges Jack with his elbow, quietly adding, "you can back out any time, by the way. We're not gonna force you."

Jack swallows thickly, nodding in ascent. "Thank you." He glances back down to the schedule in his hands. First on the list is filming some Grump-Cade with Arin and Barry. Then it's a shoot for the NSP music video. Before he can ask about it, Arin is excitedly pulling him by the arm, leading him to the recording room while he explains that Barry is already in there tidying up.

Barry nearly smothers Jack with a hug as well, gripping him a lot tighter than he'd expected. It's pleasant though, warm and comforting.

Barry and Arin jump right into explaining, in detail, how they do stuff there; recording, editing, and everything else under the sun. Jack thinks it sounds like a lot of work, but that's why they have such a big group after all. Arin excitedly shows him the wall of games and tells him to pick something. Nervous and uncertain, Jack just picks out the most over-the-top and trying-too-hard-to-look-badass game he can find on the wall and they put it in.

When they first start recording Jack is a little quiet, curled up on the couch with the biggest pikachu plush he could find clutched tightly to his chest. As they get into the game he starts to ease up a bit, somehow exponentially calmed by Arin and Barry with their playful teasing.

Between the first and second episode, though, while Barry is writing down the time, Arin starts to get a little handsy; poking at Jack's sides, patting his knee, sliding a hand to his thigh. It could all very well be innocent, but Jack is sure it's meant to be teasing, and it always leaves him with slight goosebumps. Finally Barry clears his throat and suggests they get back into the game, and Arin somewhat begrudgingly agrees, but not before whispering a half-serious apology and shifting a little so that he's sitting more openly.

Half way through the second episode Jack feels a little bold and leans against Arin, pulling the mic a bit closer and leaning his head on Arin's shoulder. He's so soft and warm that Jack starts to feel a little bit sleepy, but he tries to raise his energy a bit, at least for the sake of the audience. And then he's hugging Barry, and they're squishing Arin between themselves.

By the end of recording Jack feels almost entirely at ease, though he wishes they could've recorded more. He sits curled up on the couch, clinging to the squishy little Pikachu, watching as Barry turns off the game and starts putting things away.

"You alright?" Arin asks, ruffling his hair slightly. Jack pouts at him, wrinkling his nose and huffing.

"Yea, just sad it's over."

Arin puts on a fake pout, cooing softly. "You can always come back to record more some time." A devious little smirk spreads across his face and he nudges at Jack's thighs with his fingertips, "and we're still not quite done today. You have, like, two hours between now and the NSP shoot, so if you're down to get lunch I know some really good places."

Jack enthusiastically agrees to the proposal, flushing slightly when Arin responds with a bright smile and "then it's a date!"

...............

When Jack agreed to lunch, he wasn't exactly prepared for what was to come. The sushi place he expected, but finding himself sandwiched between both Arin and Danny came as a surprise. Ross, Barry and Mark Are sitting across from them, in a very similar position, all six of them stuffed together at a table, not uncomfortably close but enough that their arms brush often. Jack feels very small sitting there, slightly hunched, two towering men on either side of him. And it doesn't help that Danny's hair practically makes him look twice as large as he really is.

"So, Jack...." Mark starts, pulling Jack back into the conversation. He had zoned out for a while, staring into his sushi, deep in thought but thinking of nothing in particular. He meets Mark's gaze, raising a brow in a signal for him to continue. "I didn't get to see your schedule, what's going on after this?"

Jack blinks at him, confused. "The NSP shoot... You're going to that too, right?"

"Yeah, I meant _after_ that." Mark rolls his eyes, smiling softly. "You don't have to tell me, obviously, I'm just curious."

Jack swallows thickly, purposefully looking anywhere but towards Danny, who seems to have moved closer. Or perhaps Jack is imagining that. He isn't sure how to say "after that is sex with this incredibly attractive man next to me" without actually saying it. He just stares blankly at Mark for a long moment, searching for the right words.

"It's Dan after that, right?" Arin asks, his tone casual but somehow carrying a teasing lilt. Jack ducks his head slightly and hums in answer. Mark responds with a teasing little wolf-whistle, giggling to himself.

"You got lucky, having him first," Mark says, smirking. Jack can practically feel Danny go tense beside him at that. "Should be a good way to _ease into it."_

 


End file.
